Art of Weather/Fourth Clima-Tact
}} This Clima-Tact is the fourth upgraded form of Nami's bo-staff, specifically the Sorcery Clima-Tact. Appearance In its base form, it is a short, orange staff with white striped parallel lines and orange round knob on each side. The knobs on its ends can stretch so it can grow in length from either side, depending on the amount of pressure applied to the center. Usage Nami asked Usopp to upgrade her Sorcery Clima-Tact upon reuniting with him on Sabaody Archipelago after the two years she spent studying on Weatheria, incorporating the new technology and knowledge she gained there to create it. Both Usopp and Franky used the knowledge they gained during the two years of training to incorporate all but one gadget of Weatherian technology that Nami gave to Usopp in order to make a lighter, more compatible weapon for Nami. The "Magic Wand" (which Usopp could not comprehend) was not implemented into the new weapon. Usopp worked on upgrading the Clima-Tact during the trip between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa. Unlike her original wooden staff or the previous Clima-Tact models, it does not need to be carried around in three separate parts due to its ability to extend and contract, thus negating the need for Nami to assemble the parts together or separate them. The staff can also expand fast enough to deliver a rather effective jab to an opponent, as shown when Nami fought Charlotte Brûlée. Battle Uses * : Nami has been shown using an upgraded variation of this technique, allowing her to become invisible for an unknown amount of time. This was first used to elude Usopp when he asked her to pay for the materials fee. ** : Nami has been shown using an upgraded variation of this technique, allowing her to form multiple illusions of herself and disappear completely. This was first used in the anime to elude the Marines. * : Nami creates four dark clouds after twirling her weapon. The clouds are capable of producing lightning. This was first used when she was testing out the offensive capabilities of the weapon, which inadvertently shocked some members of the Mink Tribe. Visibly impressed, Raizo refers to this as "marvelous ninjutsu". * : Nami swings her Clima-Tact downward, and a powerful bolt of lightning strikes her opponent. It seems to require no additional preparation unlike her previous Thunderbolt Tempos. It was first used against Charlotte Brûlée, who was forced to retreat, burned and defeated, into her mirror world. * : Nami launches a large egg, which hatches to reveal a particular kind of weather. ** : After the egg hatches and releases dark clouds, Nami calls down rain, affecting the temperature and humidity and creating fog and mist. This was first used in order to soften Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers. ** : After launching the egg at her opponent, she then commands it to hatch, calling it Lightning-chan, which then releases a large thundercloud, similar to Enel's Deathpiea technique, albeit on a smaller scale. After creating thunderclouds above her enemy, Nami can then take control of the lightning using her Clima-Tact, concentrating all of the lightning in the cloud into one blast and guiding it towards her opponent(s) to strike them down, This was first used in the anime against Zappa. * : Nami is able to generate dark clouds from her Clima-Tact by twirling it around. This was seen to seduce Zeus and stop Big Mom's next attack on the Sanji Retrival Team. ** : Nami makes a long chain of dark clouds come out of her Clima-Tact. She then swings the cloud chain around her, electrocuting anyone within range of it. It was first used against a group of Big Mom Pirates and accidentally Chopper. * : Nami points her Clima-Tact at an enemy, and a gust of pressurized air shoots her enemy at high speed. This was first used in the anime on Marines. Situational Attacks * : This move requires Charlotte Linlin's special Homie, Zeus. Nami first feeds Zeus several Black Balls and a Weather Egg with a thunder cloud inside, causing it to grow to a massive size. She then maneuvers her Clima-Tact to manipulate said Balls and Egg from within Zeus (even against his will), to strike her target with a large lightning attack comprised of both her own and Zeus's full abilities. It was first used against the pursuing Big Mom Pirates, including the captain herself, during the Sanji Retrieval Team's escape from Whole Cake Island after the Tea Party\Wedding of Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding. It was strong enough for Charlotte Perospero, a high ranking member of the Big Mom Pirates, to believe that it was the Yonko who used this attack. Other Uses * : By incorporating the growth abilities of the Pop Green into the new staff, similar to his own Kuro Kabuto, Usopp designed the New Clima-Tact to also change size. Whenever Nami squeezes the handle she can extend the size of the staff, where the new length is determined by the amount of pressure that is applied. Trivia *The appearance of the staff and its extension abilities are possibly a homage to Ruyi Jingu Bang, the magic staff wielded by Sun Wukong from the classic Chinese tale Journey to the West. References Site Navigation ru:Погодное Искусство/Новый Клима-Такт fr:Art de la Météo/Nouveau Climat-Tact Category:Weapons Category:Subpages